1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to acrylic latices and methods of preparing and using the same, particularly in inks.
2. Brief Description of the Prior Art
Latices and the process of making and using the same are known in the art. The method of preparing the latices by free radical emulsion polymerization of unsaturated monomers is also known in the art. The resultant latices which typically are of high molecular weight have good mechanical properties. It has, however, been found that the latices leave something to be desired as to film properties such as humidity resistance, caustic resistance and the like. These shortcomings are, at least in part, due to surfactants which are used in the preparation and stabilization of the latices.
Surfactants are typically low molecular weight materials that are water-soluble. Consequently, coatings or inks containing said surfactants are rendered water-sensitive. This is especially the case when the surfactants are used in high concentrations. Also, surfactants can exude to the surface of coatings or printed inks. In order to overcome some of the associate problems of low molecular weight surfactants, "polymeric surfactants" have been developed.
The present invention provides a novel surfactant which is particularly useful in preparing binders for ink formulations.